TRES HISTORIAS SOBRE KARLA
by Elice Bcest
Summary: Tres historias inspiradas en Karla McCorkle y Stanford Pines, es mi versión de esa historia resumida en tres no tan breves textos aquí encontraras romance y otras sorpresas con un final diferente. FIC dedicado a Luty Malfoy y Slash Torrance. Rating "T" por ser de moral distraída. Capítulo tres re-subido y mejorado. Sin más los invito a leer.
1. Chapter 1

**ESTOS FICS ESTÁN DEDICADOS A LUTY MALFOY Y SLASH TORRANCE YA QUE SUS TEXTOS LLENARON DE IMAGINACIÓN MI CABEZA, SOBRE TODO A LUTY QUE ME HIZO AMAR A ESTA PAREJA (STAN Y KARLA) QUISE ESCRIBIR ALGO ORIGINAL DESDE MI PROPIO ESTILO Y EN TRES EN MIS GÉNEROS FAVORITOS.**

 **RANQUEADO "T" PORQUE QUIERO SER POPULAR XD**

 **SIN MÁS QUE DECIR LOS INVITO A LEER.**

 **TODOS LOS DERECHOS DE LOS PERSONAJES LE PERTENECEN A SU CREADOR EL GUAPÍSIMO Y SENSUAL ALEX HIRSCH**

 **PUNCHING BAG**

Crecer en los suburbios no es tan fácil como parece, mucho menos cuando tu persona es para nada extraordinaria salvo por tener un hermano gemelo además de no ser porque compartimos la misma cara sino juraría que es un extraterrestre. No me puedo quejar tuve una infancia tranquila aunque nuestra madre falleciera cuando teníamos 10 años, nuestro padre era estricto con los dos pero ambos sabíamos que su manera nos amaba siempre nos alentó a ser alguien en esta vida, además estaba él que a pesar de siempre haber sido un bicho raro comprendía mis locuras y yo las suyas tal vez eso es lo que la gente llama vinculo de hermanos.

Cuando cumplimos doce años el abuso en la escuela se intensifico lo que más me importunaba era recibir golpizas por su culpa, en esa época éramos tan parecidos que muchos nos confundían constantemente entonces cuando ese cerebrito usaba su labia elocuente para insultar a un gorila descerebrado en clases era yo quien terminaba recibiendo una paliza a la hora de la salida. No me molestaba recibir una tunda con tal de defender a mi hermano sin embargo me enloquecía que le importara tan poco lo que los demás pensaran sobre él, también he de decir que a los dos solían golpearnos ya que al encontrarnos juntos poco le importaba al matón quién era quién. Ese día después de la escuela y la golpiza cotidiana ambos un poco maltrechos llegamos a casa, para nuestra sorpresa papá se encontraba en casa:

-¡Stanford y Stanley Pines vengan de inmediato!- dijo en un tono muy serio.

Los dos fuimos hasta el sillón de la sala donde se encontraba leyendo el periódico y fumando un puro.

-¿Volvieron a pelear verdad? –nos preguntó.

-Más bien sólo a recibir golpes –dije sin pensar eso me hizo recibir un codazo por parte de mi hermano.

-Cállate –murmuro Stanley.

Papá arqueo una ceja y dejo el puro en su cenicero, nos pidió que nos sentáramos en otro de los sillones de la sala mire a mi hermano sabía que eso sólo significa una cosa, tendríamos que escuchar uno de los famosos discursos de George Pines ambos tomamos aire y nos dispusimos a escuchar.

-El cuerpo está sujeto a las normas sociales, históricas y culturales es esté un instrumento de don o tortura, de amor o crueldad, de contener a un tirano o a un líder, de guiar una revolución o de oprimir al pensador. Pero sobre todo el cuerpo contiene nuestras mentes –al hacer esto se tocó la sien –eso que nos permite discernir entre lo inmoral y lo correcto, es el lugar donde se guardan nuestros sueños y esperanzas, donde se construye la clase de hombres que seremos. Entonces es importante cuidar de esa mecánica tan compleja porque una vez rota es difícil repararla así que en conclusión…

Los dos no entendíamos del todo lo que nuestro padre trataba de decir, pero asentimos con fingido interés.

-Desde el lunes practicaran box después de la escuela –añadió papá.

-¡Agghhh! –refunfuñamos al unísono.

-¿Pero papá que pasara con nuestros deberes? –protestaba Stanley.

-Un hombre de verdad enfrenta los retos y lo vence –le respondió parsimoniosamente nuestro padre.

-¡El chiste era que ya no nos golpearan! –dije en tono de queja.

Se levantó del sofá y se puso frente a nosotros nos dio un leve garnuchazo* en la nariz –La vida siempre nos golpeara hay que saber defendernos.

Esa fue su última palabra a partir de ese día la rutina fue escuela, comida, tareas escolares y box, no se necesita mucha imaginación para saber que en los primeros años fuimos un asco además de que Stanley siempre se la pasaba con la cabeza dentro de un libro, en lo personal a mí me gustaba pensar en la posibilidad de romperle la cara a alguno de los matones de la escuela. Los años pasaron cuatro para ser exactos, no habíamos cambiado mucho que digamos ambos éramos victimas del acné, de un poco de sobre peso a pesar del ejercicio Stanley siempre decía que era a causa de la genética ¡qué diablos es la genética! Además de nuestras clásicas gafas, a mi hermano no le molestaba usarlas pero yo prefería evitarlas la mayor parte del tiempo, de hecho sólo lo hacía cuando iba a la escuela y eso en clases no todo el tiempo o en el cine para poder disfrutar de la película, el no usarlas también ayudaba a que nos distinguieran estaba harto de solo ser uno de los "Gemelos Pines". En esa ocasión lo convencí de acompañarme al cine, realmente había estado aburrido en esa semana ya que aunque soy casi tan listo como mi sabiondo hermano preferí pasar la preparatoria con una pasmosa normalidad, por lo que tuve que lidiar con estúpidos exámenes finales. Stanley siempre me regañaba por eso, me decía que desperdiciaba mi talento y sin embargo yo prefería un poco de tranquilidad en mi vida.

-¿Qué película vamos a ver Stanford? –me pregunto mientras fruncía el ceño.

-¡Elígela tú! –dije mientras me formaba ya que ese bobo molesto todo el camino al cine y me reprochaba el distraerlo de sus "actividades", por lo que no tenía ganas de discutir acerca de lo que veríamos. Sin embargo me gustaba pasar esos instantes con ese presumido que no dejaba de ser mi hermano y mi mejor amigo, unos gritos me sacaron de mi pensamiento:

-¡ _MI BOLSO_! –gritaba una chica detrás de mí.

Sin pensarlo lo golpee, fue un gancho directo a la barbilla el sujeto cayó al suelo soltando el bolso para después echarse a correr. La gente alrededor me vitoreo lo cual me hizo sentir avergonzado, la chica se acercó a mí me dio las gracias y un beso en la mejilla, eso me apeno mucho más por lo que hui al lado de mi hermano.

-¡Eso fue genial! –dijo entre risas.

-¡Hasta que el box dio resultado! –respondí emocionado.

Acabamos viendo el Exorcista cosa que no me sorprendió ya que Stanley escogió la película pero resulto bastante interesante, además pude asustarlo más de una vez en esa semana utilizando una que otra referencia de la película. El verano llego sin menor contratiempo nuestro padre era agente de seguros por lo que viajaba mucho lo bueno es que al tener 16 años las niñeras habían quedado atrás, muy probablemente pasaría todo el tiempo en alguna de las locuras de mi hermano que veía un misterio en cada esquina de New Jersey. Se había quedado sin suministros por lo que fuimos al centro comercial, fui a comprar unas papas y un refresco en lo que él conseguía sus cosas ya que a decir verdad no quería escuchar ni la fecha, ni el cambio que le significaba al mundo cosas como un encendedor.

-Regreso en un instante –dijo mientras se alejaba.

Me disponía a devorar las papas cuando alguien se sentó enfrente de mí, era la chica del cine esa noche no había puesto mucha atención pero ahora que la veía resultaba ser muy hermosa tenía un largo cabello negro y lacio que le llegaba a la cintura, era un poco morena además de tener unos preciosos ojos negros también me pareció llamativo el que usara una pequeña flor en el pelo.

-¡Hola! –dijo ella mientras sonreía.

-Holaaa –respondí casi atragantándome con una papa.

-Gracias por lo de esa noche, quise agradecerte de nuevo pero ya no te encontré. Me alegre al verte en el centro comercial –decía ella.

-No fue nada, es lo que todo hombre haría –conteste queriendo parecer interesante.

-Me llamo Karla, Karla McCorkle –estiro su mano para saludarme.

Limpie mi sudorosa mano en mi pantalón sin que lo notara- Stanford Pines –dije nerviosamente.

-¡Mucho gusto Stanford!, ¿Puedo llamarte Stan? –pregunto tranquilamente yo solo asentí.

-Bueno Stan y ¿qué haces en el centro comercial?

-Acompañe a mi hermano a comprar unas cosas –respondí un tanto incrédulo.

- _¡KARLA!_ –gritaron un grupo de chicas desde las escaleras.

-Lo siento Stan me tengo que ir, pero este es mi número llámame para salir alguna vez –dijo mientras escribía en la servilleta.

-Gracias de nuevo –volvió a besar mi mejilla y se alejó.

Estaba atónito no podía creer lo que paso, enserio un chica tan bella quería salir conmigo incluso me había dado su teléfono.

-¿No sabía que eras un conquistador? –dijo Stanley a mis espaldas.

-Lo viste todo ¿verdad? –pregunte mientras mi hermano se sentaba a mi lado.

-Sí, desde la tienda y ¿entonces la llamaras? –decía con intriga comiendo parte de las papas.

-Aun no lo sé –conteste sin mucha seguridad.

-Llámala, sino lo haces no dejare de atormentarte hasta que lo hagas –me amenazo él.

En efecto molesto toda la tarde y dos días más, incluso le dije que si tanto quería hacerlo lo hiciera él para que dejara de fastidiar, sin embargo no es que no quisiera hacerlo temía que me rechazara. Al borde de la locura además de un incesante picoteo en la cara y las costillas por parte de mi hermano decidí llamarla, mientras el teléfono daba tono mi corazón se aceleraba más y más.

-¿Bueno? –escuche una linda voz femenina.

-Hola, buenas tardes soy Stan Pines ¿se encontrara Karla? –dije mientras Stanley miraba.

-¡Stan eres tú!, creí que no me llamarías –me dijo con entusiasmo.

-Lo siento estuve un poco ocupado –me excuse pero un vocecilla decía desde el sofá –cobarde.

-¿Me preguntaba si quisieras salir conmigo? –le dije sin un poco de seguridad en mis palabras.

-Claro que sí, ¿a dónde iríamos? –pregunto Karla.

La verdad es que no había pensado llegar tan lejos por lo que no tenía ni la más remota idea de a donde invitarla a salir, así que dije lo primero que se ocurrió.

-Vamos al parque Five Points –decía en tono más de pregunta que de afirmación. El parque no era muy grande pero si bonito además de tener un pequeño mirador de la cuidad.

-Me parece perfecto, ¿a qué hora? –pregunto ella.

-A las dos enfrente del parque –decía un una determinación desconocida.

-Maravilloso, entonces nos vemos mañana. Bye Stan –colgó al decir esto.

-¿Entonces qué paso? –pregunto Stanley levantando una ceja.

-Tengo una cita mañana –dije sin creer mis propias palabras.

-Jajaja, ya eres todo un hombre –decía mi hermano mientras golpeaba mi cabeza.

La noche fue bastante angustiante nunca había salido con una chica mucho menos con una tan bella como Karla, además me costaba interactuar con los demás no sabía realmente si la cita en realidad era una buena idea. Stanley pudo notar mi preocupación incluso lo hizo sacar la cara de ese gigantesco libro que tenía días leyendo.

-Tranquilo una vuelta más a la habitación y harás un hueco en el suelo –dijo con cierto enojo.

-¡Aghh!, ¿Es que no sé qué hacer mañana? –respondí con desesperación.

-¡Jajaja, es cierto nunca has salido con una chica! –se burló de mí.

\- Yo al menos he tenido tres citas –añadió en tono de victoria.

-Ahh, si lo olvidaba llamas "CITA" a hacerle la tarea a tus compañeras –dije para molestar.

Me miro con cierta rabia ninguno de los dos era muy popular con las chicas que digamos, incluso en eso nos parecíamos.

-Stan sólo se tú mismo –dijo con firmeza.

-Gracias por tu sabio consejo –conteste con sarcasmo.

Aquella fue una noche larga no sólo porque mi hermano se pasó toda la noche leyendo mientras mordía su estúpida pluma, sino que no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera Karla. La mañana siguiente no fue muy diferente, las manos me sudaban, el cuerpo me temblaba, mi boca esta reseca en pocas palabras era un desastre. No sabía que usar para no parecer un bobo, le pregunte a Stanley que opinaba pero hizo caso omiso a mis preguntas y la final solo dijo lo que sea estará bien, finalmente me decidí por un pantalón recto café y una camisa azul con rayas. Mire el reloj eran casi la una y media si bien el parque quedaba relativamente cerca de la casa no quise llegar tarde, tome mi chaqueta y salí, puede escuchar como Stanley gritaba -¡Suerte!

Cuando llegue faltaban diez minutos para las dos por lo que me tocaba esperar, por un instante me sentí ansioso de que ella no llegara, sin duda quedaría como un bobo y mi hermano estaría fascinado de recordármelo cada minuto de mi existencia. Eran las dos con diez minutos cuando ella apareció, llevaba un lindo vestido blanco con flores naranjas y una igual en el pelo, me saludo a lo lejos yo hice lo mismo. Mientras se acercaba me di cuenta de que cree muchos escenarios y posibilidades entorno a que no llegara pero nunca pensé que haría si está se presentaba.

-Hola Stan, lamento haberte hecho esperar –dijo mientras sonreía.

-No te preocupes –respondí tímidamente.

-Bueno que estamos esperando, ¡Entremos! –señalo Karla.

Recorrimos el pequeño parque un par de veces mientras hablábamos muchas cosas, en un principio pensé en alardear como lo hacían los compañeros de la escuela, pero en uso de mi sentido común seguí el consejo de Stanley sólo fui yo. Sin darme cuenta la tensión se había ido, ella me platicaba como en ese mismo parque cuando tenía cinco años un ardilla había robado uno de sus zapatos por lo que tuvo que regresar descalza a casa.

-Y eso no fue lo peor sino que en casa me castigaron por una semana por molestar a las ardillas, ¡algún día me vengare de ustedes ratas de cola peluda! –decía mientras levantaba el puño con ira, yo solo podía reír como tonto.

-¡Eso no es nada una vez por culpa de Stanley que estaba seguro que había sirenas en el estanque acabamos llenos de sanguijuelas! –dije mientras reía.

-¿Stanley y tu son muy unidos verdad? –pregunto ella.

-Supongo que sí, pasamos mucho tiempo solos además creo que es por ser gemelos –conteste.

-¿Son gemelos? –decía con asombro.

-Sí y creo también es mi mejor amigo –agregue.

-¡Woow!, que maravilloso Stan a mí me hubiera gustado tener una hermana, ya sabes alguien con quien compartir pero soy hija única – respondía con cierta melancolía.

-Jajaja, pero no siempre es así a veces puede llegar a ser un gran dolor en el trasero y me dan ganas de arrancarle su sabionda cabeza –ella rio por mi comentario.

Sin darme cuenta el tiempo se fue volando ya era casi las cinco de la tarde, me empeñe en acompañarla a su casa, sorpresivamente solo vivía a unas cuantas cuadras de la mía.

-Realmente me la pase bien contigo Stan –dijo mientras me miraba a los ojos no pude hacer otra cosa más que ruborizarme.

-Yo también –dije evitando mirarla.

-Gracias –dijo y al hacerlo beso mi mejilla.

-Podemos salir cuando quieras –agrego con una ligera sonrisa en sus rojos labios.

-¡Sin duda! –respondí sin esconder mi entusiasmo.

Me aleje sintiendo muy feliz para haber sido una primera cita no había estado nada mal, camine tranquilamente mientras caía la tarde y esta vez sabía que no dudaría en llamarla ni un solo instante. Llegue a casa y como siempre Stanley estaba en una de sus investigaciones por lo que decidí ignorarlo, fui a la cocina y me puse a preparar la cena, era un habito que tenía desde que mamá vivía siempre le ayude a preparar la comida por lo que cuando estábamos solos yo me encargaba de esta.

-¡La cena esta lista! –grite desde la cocina, serví ambos platos había preparado un poco de lasaña.

Comimos sin ningún predicamento, hasta que él rompió el silencio.

 _-¿CÓMO TE FUE?_ –dijo casi gritando.

Lo conozco tan bien que sabía que moría de curiosidad pero por la poca consideración que me había tenido en la mañana decidí hacerlo sufrir un poco.

-No es de tú incumbencia cabeza hueca –respondí.

 _-¡JA!_ De seguro salió corriendo al darse cuenta lo _TONTO_ y _FEO_ que eres- contesto en tono de burla.

-Lo de _FEO_ no lo discuto con ver tu cara sé que es verdad –al darse cuenta de ese comentario se sonrojo.

-Pero si realmente quieres saberlo _MMMM, ¡tendrás que lavar los platos un mes! –_ dije retándolo.

Lo pensó por un momento sin embargo su personalidad curiosa pudo más.

–Está bien sólo habla.

Le conté todo con lujo de detalle, de que era una chica realmente agradable y sencilla además de que me sentía muy cómodo en su compañía.

-Lo mejor es que quiere que volvamos a salir –dije lleno de emoción.

-Espero que ya no te comportes como un cobarde –dijo con afán de molestarme pero había sido un día tan perfecto que nada lo cambiaria.

En efecto no lo dude y la llame a partir de ese momento salíamos casi todo los días, fuimos al cine, al centro comercial además de otros muchos lugares de la ciudad pero el viejo mirador del parque era nuestro lugar favorito. Incluso le presente a Stanley, al instante se agradaron sobre todo porque ella también era una apasionada de la lectura claro que de una enormes e interminables novelas románticas, incluso teníamos un pequeño círculo de lectura que hacíamos todos los miércoles en la casa de Karla mientras ella leía "Cumbres Borrascosas" y Stanley un gigantesco libro "Sobre el Método Científico" yo me entretenía con algunos comics. Todo era perfecto hasta que ese nerd tuvo que hacer la pregunta.

-¿Cuándo le pedirás que sea tu novia?

-¡Nunca!, sólo somos amigos –respondí un tanto molesto.

-Por favor Stan Pines es obvio que te gusta y estoy seguro que también le gustas -dijo en un tono risueño.

La verdad era que sin duda me gustaba Karla, como en sus novelas románticas mi corazón se aceleraba con únicamente mirarla, mi mente siempre pensaba en ella y me hacía decir cosas como "eres tan bella como el universo", claro esto siempre se quedaba en el interior de mi cabeza. Pero seguía siendo inseguro temía ser rechazado y sobre todo perder su amistad, por lo que no estaba dispuesto a arriesgarme.

-¿Entonces qué harás? –volvió a preguntar Stanley.

-No lo sé –dije con tristeza.

-Bueno _SEÑOR COBARDE,_ lo único que puede pasar es que alguien con más agallas que _TÚ_ llegue y te la quite SÓLO puede pasar eso –dijo poniendo un fastidioso énfasis en sus palabras.

Pero tenía razón como la mayoría de las veces que fastidioso es tener a un hermano como él, lo medite varios días quería que esa ocasión fuera especial por lo que pensé en el lugar más adecuado y sin duda este era el mirador del Five Points. La llame y acordamos la cita incluso le compre un pequeño collar con una florecita de plata el cual le regalaría sin importar su respuesta, el sábado llego, me sentía igual o peor que en nuestra primera cita incluso pensé en mandar a Stanley en mi lugar no cabe duda soy un _IDIOTA_. Ese día me arreglé más de lo usual incluso utilice un poco de colonia, limpie mis lentes, trate de arreglar ese tan despeinado cabello que tenía y sobre todo busque las agallas necesarias en todo mi ser, una vez más salí sin prisa rumbo al pequeño parque podía sentir como el corazón se me salía de pecho a cada paso que daba. Me sorprendí al verla cuando llegue, aun faltaban unos minutos para la hora acordada las cuatro de la tarde, la salude ella traía un pescador verde y una blusa rosa sin mangas además de su característica flor me sonroje al pensar que se veía espectacularmente bella.

-Karla llegas temprano –dije con fingida naturalidad.

-Lo sé, solo que tenía muchas ganas de verte –dijo ella.

Su respuesta me dejo completamente rojo – yo también –agregue.

Entramos al parque caminamos viendo lo enormes árboles, las flores, lo pájaros, una que otra ardilla todas esas cosas eran las mismas de siempre sólo que con ella todo se tornaba maravilloso. Llegamos al estanque le arrojamos un poco de pan a los patos, Karla sujeto mi mano cuando una rana saltó cerca de muy esta y la asusto, sentí su calidez a través de sus dedos lo mejor es que no nos soltamos hasta llegar al mirador. Era el lugar y la hora perfecta comenzaba a atardecer, respire profundo en busca de la fuerza necesaria para hacer por fin mi confesión.

-Karla… mmm…este tengo algo que decirte –hable entre tartamudeos.

-Sí, Stan ¿qué pasa? –dijo mirándome a los ojos y sujetando mis manos.

-Este…bueno…tú…me…-articulaba torpemente mis palabras hasta que una voz me interrumpió.

-¡Pero miren es uno de los _IMBECIMELOS!_ –enuncio en un gran tono de burla.

Era Henry y un par de sujetos, el era bravucón de la preparatoria ese infeliz tenía peculiar saña con nosotros por lo que no me sorprendió su actitud.

-Henry por favor vete y no molestes –dije con tranquilidad.

-¿Quién te crees que eres para decirme que hacer? –respondió él.

-Sólo déjanos tranquilos –volví a decir.

-Aunque me sorprende que estés con esa _BELLEZA_ –dijo mirando a Karla – ¡Hey lindura!, ¿qué haces con este _IDIOTA_?

-¡No es de tu incumbencia! –decía con frialdad.

Se acercó con a ella e intento tomarla por el brazo yo lo sujete diciendo -¡ _NO TE ATREVAS A TOCARLA_!

Este se soltó de mi agarre y dijo -¿ _ASÍ QUE CREES TENER LO SUFICIENTES PANTALONES PARA TOCARME_?

Lanzo el primer golpe y lo esquive no tuve tanta suerte con el segundo ya que los gritos de Karla me distrajeron, los compañeros de Henry se habían acercado a ella en un descuido y ahora la sujetaban.

 _-¡SUÉLTENLA ELLA NO TIENE NADA QUE VER EN ESTO!_ –grite.

 _-¡ERES UN CHISTE!_ –decía Henry con sarcasmo.

Al ver a Karla en las manos de esos sujetos recordé lo que nos dijo mi padre en esa ocasión "Si la vida te golpea hay que defenderse", lance un certero puñetazo contra la nariz de Henry esto lo hizo caer al piso inmediatamente, se levantó del piso he intento golpearme una vez más pero todos sus movimientos eran descoordinados por lo que me era fácil esquivarlos.

-¡ _MALDITO DEJA DE MOVERTE_! –grito furioso.

Volví a lanzar otro golpe ahora directamente en su mandíbula, de nuevo fue a dar al piso ahora incluso sangraba de la nariz y boca, una vez más se incorporó lanzándose contra mí, al hacer esto me fue muy fácil darme un puñetazo directo en la boca de estómago haciéndolo caer pesadamente al piso. Mire a los otros dos tipos que para ese instante ya habían soltado a Karla, hice un gesto con mis manos de que los estaba esperando, corrieron al lado de Henry lo levantaron y se marcharon. No supe si fue por la frustración aculada de los años de abuso pero se sentía sumamente feliz por lo acontecido, además de que la había defendido pudiendo dejar mis miedos a un lado, ella corrió hacia mí revisando el único golpe que tenía en la mejilla.

-¡Eso fue sorprendente Stan! –dijo emocionada.

-Te dije que practico box –respondí con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Sí, pero no que fueras tan bueno –añadió ella.

-Claro en un inicio solo era como una bolsa de golpear, además jamás dejaría que lastimaran a la chica que me gusta –dije sin pensar.

-¿La chica que te gusta? –decía con sorpresa.

Me sonroje completamente al darme cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, ahora ya no podía retractarme sólo quedaba seguir.

-Karla…tu…me…gus… -una vez más no pude terminar la frase ella me besaba. Fue un beso pequeño pero hermoso, pude sentir sus labios rosando los míos además de su respiración a través de estos.

-Tú también me gustas Stan –dijo mientras se sonrojaba.

Aun no podía asimilar el beso y mucho menos que ella correspondiera mis sentimientos, recordé la pequeña cajita que guardaba el regalo.

-Karla tengo algo para ti –dije sacando la pequeña caja roja, se la di con algo de timidez.

Ella lo abrió lentamente – ¡Stan es hermoso!, ¡Gracias!, ¿Me ayudas a ponérmelo?

Asentí con la cabeza, ella se dio la vuelta, levanto su hermoso pelo pude ver su largo y hermoso cuello no pude dejar de sentir cierto estremecimiento. Ahora sólo quedaba la gran pregunta.

-¿Karla…quieres…ser… mí…novia? –pregunte tartamudeando.

-Creí que jamás lo dirías, por supuesto que si – puso sus manos sobre mi cuello y volvió a besarme, en esta ocasión pude corresponderle, toda esa tarde fue perfecta de principio a fin.

La acompañe a su casa todo el trayecto fuimos tomados de la mano, al regresar a mi casa el sabelotodo de Stanley no dejaba de molestar, claro que le conté todo pero no sin antes hacer que prometiera que lavaría la ropa por dos meses. Salíamos todos los días el estar con ella se volvió mi motivo de existir, su risa, su mirada, sus besos, sus caricias, su presencia, toda ella era lo que me hacía feliz, jamás había conocido una sensación tan cálida en mi pecho, incluso las bobas preguntas de mi hermano me resultaban menos molestas todo gracias a Karla.

Salió unos días con su familia de la ciudad, pase el tiempo con Stanley que decía que lo empezaba a hacer a un lado. Además decía que molestándome pasaría el tiempo más rápido y en efecto así fue. Karla dijo que únicamente saldrían tres días pero ya había pasado una semana y no volvía, mientras leía un comic sonó el teléfono Stanley fue quien contesto.

-Ah, claro aquí esta. ¡ _STAN ES KARLA_! –grito desde la sala. Me sorprendí eran casi las 8 de la noche por lo que baje rápidamente, tome el teléfono y escuche.

-Stan necesito verte ahora mismo, te espero en el mirador –decía con voz temblorosa. No supe que decir aunque en mi mente había mil preguntas. Tome mi chaqueta y salí corriendo escuche como mi hermano gritaba -¡¿ _STAN QUÉ PASA?_!

Corrí al mirador lo más rápido que pude, cuando llegue me faltaba el aire además de que mi cabeza era un caos. Ahí estaba mirando la cuidad.

-Karla –dije con palabras entre cortadas.

-Es muy bonita no crees –decía mirando la ciudad.

-Sí, pero no tanto como tú –respondí. Llegue a su lado y sujete su mano, Karla se apretó contra mi pecho y comenzó a llorar.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunte lleno de angustia.

-Stan, me voy de la cuidad –dijo entre lágrimas.

-¿Qué?, ¿Por qué? –dije lleno de desesperación.

-Mi papá consiguió trabajo en California –respondió ella.

-¿Cuándo te marchas? –pregunte con tristeza.

-Mañana –dijo volviendo a llorar.

-¿ _PERO CÓMO ES POSIBLE_? –dije con la voz quebrada.

-Por eso tardamos, arreglo todo desde California hoy mismo partió el camión de mudanza –decía entre sollozos.

-Así que estos son nuestros últimos momentos juntos ¿eh? –decía intentando contener mis lágrimas.

-Sí, pero no quería irme sin despedirme. Stan yo realmente te _AMO_ no quiero marcharme –dijo sin dejar de llorar.

-Yo también te _AMO_ –decía mientras la abrazaba

Aquella situación era horrible y lo peor es que nada podíamos hacer al respecto, aquellos eran nuestros últimos minutos juntos. La abrace tan fuerte como pude tampoco quería que se fuera no sabía cómo iba a seguir existiendo sin ella, nos besamos varias veces, me negaba a olvidar el sabor de sus besos, eran dulces y melancólicos, despojados de toda esperanza. Sonó el reloj del parque ya eran las diez de la noche, el momento de decirnos adiós había llegado.

-Stan debo irme –lloraba una vez más.

-Lo sé –dije agachando la cabeza.

-Toma esto es tuyo – dijo poniendome el collar en mano.

-Claro que no es tuyo, te lo di porque era muestra de mi amor –volví a ponérselo.

-Gracias Stan, nunca te voy a olvidar- decía sollozando.

-Yo tampoco –conteste conteniendo mis lágrimas.

Intente acompañarla a su casa pero ella se negó dijo que esa manera seria mucho más difícil decirme adiós, nos besamos una última vez y luego se fue, vi como su pequeña figura desaparecía en el parque. Me senté en el borde del mirador observando la ciudad, tenía razón sin duda era hermosa sentí una mano en mi hombro, esa mano que a veces por vergüenza permanecía dentro de la chaqueta pero que siempre me había sabido reconfortar.

-Stanley, ¿cómo algo puede ser tan hermoso y horrible al mismo tiempo? –pregunte dejando salir las lágrimas que hasta ese instante había contenido.

-No lo sé, pero es mejor haberla tenido y perderla que jamás atreverse –dijo mientras pasaba su mano por mi hombro.

-Como siempre tienes razón nerd –conteste dejando escapar una leve sonrisa.

Llore mientras mi hermano me abrazaba entre esa inmensidad de luces y estrellas, la mía sólo era una pequeña historia que se perdía entre otras tantas de la gran ciudad pero para mí esa historia tenia nombre y se llamaba Karla.

 **FIN**

 **Notas del Autor:**

 **Bueno creo que es un tanto cursi sobre todo para mi estilo, como ya sabemos la historia de Karla no tiene un final feliz pero eso no implica que el intermedio no haya sido bueno.**

 **Sé que la película que se exhibía en el Bijou era "Grandpa the Kid" pero bueno esa sólo era la cartelera, jajaja además el Exorcista me pareció mejor ya que iba con Stanley.**

 **Utilice la frase de Dipper porque es simplemente genial sobre todo para hablar del amor adolescente.**

 **Quede que les contaría algo de mi bueno soy muy inteligente y no me importa presumirlo (en eso me parezco a Dipper), sin embargo soy y fui una "estudiante peculiar" ya antes de los quince más bien dentro del periodo de la secundaria me habían corrido de 5 escuelas y por qué se preguntaran bueno simplemente no se quedarme callada cosa que hasta estos días me ha traído problemas laborales. Siempre he criticado y cuestionado el porqué de las cosas y en una sociedad como la mía eso no es bueno, sin embargo creo que la educación puede cambiar el mundo jajaja claro eso es una tarea titánica.**

 **Si quieren saber más sobre mí sólo pregunten.**

 **No se preocupen este no será el último encuentro entre KARLA y STAN porque recuerden este fic se llama TRES HISTORIAS SOBRE KARLA.**

 **DENLE NEXT Y AVERIGÜEN LA SIGUIENTE HISTORIA.**

 ***Garnuchazo: Golpecito con el dorso del dedo índice o medio impulsado por compresión con el pulgar.**


	2. Chapter 2

**GRACIAS POR ESTAR LEYENDO LA SEGUNDA HISTORIA DE ESTE FIC**

 **ABAJO ENCONTRARAS UN POCO DE LEMON AHORA QUE ESTAS ADVERTIDO SOLO TE RESTA LEER.**

 **HOTPANTS**

Nunca fue el objetivo de mi vida tener una carrera sin embargo nuestro padre puso de condición que ambos acudiríamos a la universidad o ninguno, sabía que si me negaba Stanley jamás me lo perdonaría por lo que tuve que aplicar para la misma escuela que él. No tenía decido cual sería la carrera que elegiría al final me decidí por la Abogacía, no lo supe bien pero algo en mi interior ame decía que tenía que conocer las leyes porque en un futuro necesitaría hacer uso de ellas para mi conveniencia. Stanley se había decidido por la investigación lo cual me parecía obvio además iba con su personalidad, nunca dejo de ser un "presumido", los dos nos habíamos mudado a Trenton* ya que ahí estaba la universidad, rentábamos un pequeño departamento donde podíamos estar solos y tranquilos la mayor parte del tiempo. A decir verdad con los años comencé a disfrutar la carrera sin duda las leyes eran lo mío, además de ser parte del equipo de box de la universidad no está demás decir que era el campeón, si bien mi hermano lo había dejado casi al entrar a la escuela este seguía practicando conmigo y en más de una ocasión me derrotaba.

-¡Es porque no usas la cabeza! –decía Stanley.

-¡Cállate Nerd! –Dije mientras reía –sólo fue suerte.

-¡La suerte no existe sólo es estrategia y estadística! –dijo mientras me ayudaba a levantar de la lona.

Ya no éramos sin duda un par de adolescentes ahora teníamos veintiún años, ambos éramos altos y fornidos claro yo mucho más por seguir con el box. Stanley seguía teniendo ese desarreglado pelo yo prefería tenerlo corto y peinado, además había empezado a utilizar lentes de contacto sobre todo por los entrenamientos, él por su parte se negaba a dejar esas horribles gafas.

-¿Qué haremos por la noche? –me pregunto.

Era viernes por lo que tendríamos la tarde libre –No lo sé –respondí.

-Sabes escuche que abrieron un nuevo lugar cerca del campus, creo que se llama "The Juke Joint" –dijo mientras evitaba mis golpes.

-¿Es un bar? –pregunte tratando de golpear su cabeza sabionda.

-Creo que es un lugar ambientado en los cincuenta –decía evitando otro de mis golpes.

-Ok, me parece bien –alcance a golpear su costado pero pareció no importarle.

-¿Solos o con alguien? –preguntaba mientras golpeaba mi cara.

-Solos, a decir verdad no tengo ganas de lidiar con alguna chica –respondí mientras fingía que no me había dolido su puñetazo.

-Me parece perfecto –respondió mientras volvía a golpearme la cara, una vez más me derribo.

-Creo que te gane, no cabe duda soy el gemelo "ALFA" –decía riendo.

-¡Sólo por esta vez!, además yo soy el mayor – dije con sarcasmo.

-¡Bah!, sólo por diez minutos –respondió sin dejar de reír.

Seguimos entrenado un rato más esta vez gane yo, tomamos nuestra maletas y nos dirigimos al departamento. Mientras me duchaba Stanley recogió el lugar, claro que al hacerlo me gritaba que era como un cerdo, que si por mi fuera viviríamos en un muladar, después de unos minutos simplemente lo ignoraba. En un rato estábamos listos para salir, como el lugar era ambientado en los 50's queríamos ir los más de acuerdo posible, yo utilizaba unos jeans ajustados además de ser tres cuartos con unos tenis rojos y una playera blanca, Stanley iba también con unos jeans sólo que con una playera verde y tenis negros. Fuimos caminando ya que el lugar estaba realmente cerca del departamento y del campus, el lugar en efecto tenía un ambiente retro con rockola, cabinas, posters y afiches de esos años además de que todos los empleados usaban ropa de la época, a mí me pareció algo tonto pero a mi hermano le gusto también tenía una buena pista de baile. Nos sentamos en la barra y ordenamos una hamburguesa con papas además de una malteada.

-Me siento como en esa tonta película –le dije a Stanley.

-Jajaja, sí que eres gruñón pero por si no lo has notado esas chicas no dejan de vernos –señalo a una de las cabinas.

Dicen que la universidad es la redención para los que fueron abusados en la preparatoria, para nosotros resulto ser verdad ahora ambos éramos bastante populares entre las chicas de la universidad, él por su aire misterioso y de intelectual, yo por mi porte musculoso y mi ahora extrovertida personalidad además de que todas enloquecían cuando sabían que éramos gemelos. Pero esa iba a ser noche de "hermanos" por lo que no teníamos permitido coquetear, comimos la hamburguesa que estaba muy buena, tomamos la malteada, comenzó la rockola muchos de los otros clientes en su mayoría chicos del campus comenzaron a bailar, el ritmo era realmente pegajoso. Había ordenado una cerveza por lo que no ponía mucha atención a quienes bailaban, de repente Stanley dijo:

-Mira a esa chica –y señalo una esquina de la pista de baile.

La chica que bailaba era muy hermosa, traía puestos unos pantalones cortos de talle alto que se ceñían perfectos a su redondo trasero, también llevaba un cinturón rosa y una blusa color lila con apliques blancos, era morena de un cabello largo y negro adornado con una flor. al ver eso únicamente puede decir -¿Karla?

En efecto esa joven mujer era Karla McCorkle mi primer amor, después de cinco años ahí estaba frente a mi, salida de la nada, creo que el verla tan intensamente hizo que sintiera mi mirada, por un instante nuestros ojos se cruzaron yo inmediatamente voltee a otro lado.

-Es Karla –dije casi murmurando.

-Creo que sí, además viene para acá –contesto Stanley.

Una vez más ese nerviosismo adolescente se apoderaba de mí, no sabía cómo actuar o qué decir todo se volvió confuso.

-¿Stan?, ¿Stan Pines eres tú? –dijo la inconfundible voz de Karla.

Voltee tratando de ocultar mi nerviosismo de la mejor manera –Karla, que gusto verte –respondí.

-¡Que sorpresa encontrarte aquí!, ah también esta Stanley –dijo mientras lo saludaba.

-Hola Karla, ¿cómo estás? –pregunto él.

-Muy bien, pero no has respondido mi pregunta –dijo mirándome.

Al darse cuenta de que no podía articular palabra Stanley salió a mi rescate –nos mudamos a Trenton porque aquí acudimos a la universidad.

-¡Maravilloso!, y que coincidencia yo vengo de intercambio desde California para terminar la carrera de enfermería –dijo alegremente –así que seremos compañeros.

-¡Genial Karla!, estoy seguro que serás una asombrosa enfermera –decía Stanley.

-¿Qué estudian? –pregunto curiosa.

-Leyes –dije por fin algo.

-¡Woaw!, Stan serás abogado –dijo con asombro.

-Yo estoy de lleno en la investigación científica –respondió Stanley

-¡Bien por ambos!, además que gusto volverlos a ver. Bueno me tengo que ir mis amigas me esperan –decía mientras no dejaba de verme.

-Ten nuestro teléfono por si alguna vez nos necesitas –le dijo Stanley mientras que le daba un pequeño papel.

\- ¡Gracias lo tendré en cuenta! –al decir esto se alejó de nosotros.

La vi alejarse una vez más de mí y volver a sentir ese dolor en el pecho, me hizo darme cuenta que aún existía algo de ella dentro de mi corazón.

-¡ _INCREÍBLE QUE ESA SEA KARLA_! –exclamo Stanley.

-¿Por qué dices eso? –pregunte mientras le daba otro sorbo a mi cerveza.

-¡Jajaja, no me digas que no te diste que esta bue…! -lo interrumpí.

-No lo digas Stanley –dije con enojo.

-Pero si es la verdad tiene un increíble par de nal… -otra vez lo interrumpí.

-¡ _STANLEY_! –dije casi gritando.

-Jajaja, ok ya entendí aunque creo que tú lo notaste mejor que yo –decía con una pequeña risita.

Tomamos unas cuantas cervezas más, claro que todo el tiempo mi hermano no dejo de fastidiarme acerca de Karla y mi "infantil" actitud, ademas que tenía razón es sólo que el verla había movido muchas cosas en mi interior. Regresamos al departamento cerca de la media noche, ambos nos sentimos un poco mareados porque terminamos bebiendo un poco más de la cuenta, nos dirigimos directamente a nuestras respectivas habitaciones.

-¡Hey Stan! –dijo desde la puerta de su recamara.

-¿Qué pasó Bro? –dije con desgano.

- _¡TIENE UN DERRIÉRE EXQUISITO!_ –decía riendo.

 _-¡ESTÚPIDO NERD!_ –respondí mientras azotaba la puerta de mi cuarto.

Puede escuchar sus risas desde el pasillo, pero tenía razón ese desgraciado sabiondo los años la habían hecho una mujer increíblemente hermosa, no se podía comparar con ninguna de mis otras novias. La semana transcurría sin contratiempos asistía a mis clases de manera regular y después iba a entrenar en cambio Stanley pasaba casi todo el día en el laboratorio de la universidad, a veces lo ayuda pero siempre terminaba fastidiando con el "desperdicias tu inteligencia" y el "deberías trabajar conmigo" y demás blah, blah, blah por lo que regresaba temprano a casa simplemente a ver televisión para después preparar la cena. Además esa semana algo había estado molestándome demasiado para ser algo sin un poco de importancia, esperaba que el teléfono sonara que fuera ella, sabía que era algo muy idiota ya que después de todo nuestro romance no duro más que un verano y eso fue hace cinco años, sin duda ella me olvido. Termine de ver "The Puppy Fight" y me dispuse a hacer la cena, me encontraba concentrado en esta cuando sonó el teléfono pensé que seguramente era Stanley que me avisaba que llegaría muy tarde.

 _-¡Idiota porque siempre llegas tarde!_ –dije con un tono serio.

-¿Stan? –puede escuchar una voz femenina del otro lado.

-Soy Karla –contestaba mientras yo me quede petrificado del otro lado del teléfono.

-Lo siento creí que era mi hermano –conteste, en ese momento me alegre de que no pudiera ver mi cara.

-Jajaja, lo supuse –respondió riendo –Stan podemos vernos mañana en la biblioteca.

-Claro –dije sin dudarlo un momento.

-Espero no importunarte –decía delicadamente.

-No, no es ninguna molestia –dije ya más tranquilo.

-Muy bien, entonces nos vemos a las seis –dijo un poco nerviosa.

-Perfecto –contestaba tratando de ocultar mi emoción.

-Gracias Stan, hasta mañana –al decir esto colgó.

Una vez más una simple llamada telefónica me ponía en el camino a Karla, no pude dejar de saltar por toda la sala lástima que mi felicidad hizo que se quemara la pasta, un rato después llego Stanley como siempre tarde y cargado de libros, se dirigió directamente a la cocina a cenar.

-¿Pizza? –pregunto mientras la veía.

-Sí, ¿hay algún inconveniente? –respondí con seriedad.

-No, claro que no sólo que me sorprende que no hayas cocinado –dijo él.

No lo resistí más y le dije _-¡Mañana voy a ver a Karla!_ –al decir esto yo ponía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Así que eso era –contesto comiendo su pizza –entonces por eso quemaste la comida.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –le pregunte.

-Intuición de gemelo –respondió.

-¿En serio? –pregunte con incredulidad.

 _-¡Estúpido ahí sigue la pasta en el fregadero!_ –contesto riendo.

-Aghh, ¿Por qué siempre caigo? –dije con molestia.

-¿Entonces cuando la veras? –pregunto con cierto aire de escepticismo.

-Mañana en la biblioteca a las seis de la tarde –le conteste.

-Muy bien, sólo quiero que no te hagas demasiadas ilusiones no me gustaría verte lastimado otra vez.

Era verdad en realidad no sabía que era lo que quería Karla conmigo, existía la posibilidad de que únicamente quisiera preguntarme algo de la universidad o de la ciudad ya que era relativamente nueva en ambas, además entre Stanley y yo existía un trato implícito de que mientras estuviéramos juntos nadie lastimaría a uno de los Gemelos Pines.

-Tienes razón iré con cautela –dije mientras tomaba otro trago de refresco.

-Yo siempre tengo razón bobo –respondió con esa voz de presumido.

La mañana siguiente trascurrió con normalidad, tomar clases, ir al gimnasio y evitar a una que otra chica demasiado molesta, pero no podía esperar a que dieran las seis de la tarde, miraba cada cinco minutos mi reloj. Con una lentitud casi demencial trascurrió el día, recordé una de las citas favoritas del nerd _"el tiempo es relativo",_ por qué siempre tiene razón mi inútil hermano, en el entrenamiento el tiempo se fue más rápido, golpee a unos cuanto novatos para liberar mi frustración, me duche para después dirigirme a la biblioteca. Camine sin prisa no quería revelar mi emoción, llegue y la espere en la entrada, silbaba con un poco de fuerza hasta que note que la bibliotecaria me miraba con enojo, la pude ver atravesar la puerta, traía una diminuta falda blanca además de una blusa rosa, unas zapatillas y su infalible flor.

-Hola – la salude evitando que notara mi sonrojo.

-Hola Stan, ¡No sabes cómo me alegra verte! –contesto ella.

-¿Me podrías ayudar a buscar unos libros por favor? –pregunto un tanto suplicante.

-Si –respondí –mis sospechas se materializaban Karla sólo quería que le ayudara con cosas de la escuela. Entramos a la biblioteca me dijo que buscaba un libro de anatomía, me dio el nombre del autor comencé a buscarlo en realidad fue bastante rápido.

-¡Hey Karla! –dije mientras movía el libro en mis manos, ella se acercó a mí.

-¡Gracias Stan siempre eres mi héroe! – al decir esto me beso.

Me beso con una increíble intensidad, como nunca nos habíamos besado, era un beso húmedo y apasionado, ¿quizás un beso anhelado? Correspondí su beso las sujete entre mis brazos, cada vez nuestros cuerpos estaban más juntos, sentí su pecho contra el mío, su olor, su reparación y sobre todo el sabor de su boca, al quedar sin aliento nos separamos.

-Lo siento Stan, no debí hacerlo es más ni siquiera sé si tienes novia –dijo agachando la cabeza.

-No tengo, ¿además en serio crees que me moleste? –dije con una risita nerviosa.

-Mis compañeras dijeron que ustedes son bastante populares –decía con tristeza.

-Jajaja, puede ser- respondí poniendo la mano en mi cabeza –pero eso no significa que salgamos con todas.

-En serio lo siento, es que al verte de nuevo no pude dejar de pensar en ti –contesto mientras su cara se enrojecía.

Al verla no pude dejar de pensar que era la mujer más hermosa del universo, lo único que hice fue volver a dejar el libro en su lugar y volví a besarla. Nuestros besos eran más largos e intensos, podía sentir como su cuerpo vibrar en mis manos, como su aliento se mezclaba con el mío, como nuestras lenguas disfrutaban de esa pequeña batalla, era una compensación de los años perdidos, pudimos quedarnos de esa manera toda la vida pero una voz nos recordó donde estábamos.

 _-¡Jóvenes esto es una biblioteca no un motel!_ –decía la encargada.

Ambos reímos –lo siento –se disculpó Karla salimos de ahí tomados de la mano.

Esa tarde hablamos de lo que nos había pasado en esos cinco años, una vez más me sentí cómodo y natural a su lado, en realidad parecía que jamás nos habíamos separado. Reímos de nuestras respectivas locuras mientras caminábamos rumbo a los dormitorios de mujeres que era donde se quedaba, al llegar a este me despedí de ella con un tierno beso en los labios, había avanzado unos cuantos metros cuando grito.

-¡HEY! Se me olvidaba preguntarte.

-¿Qué? –respondí desde donde estaba.

 _-¿STAN PINES QUIERES SER MI NOVIO?_ -dijo gritando emocionada.

 _-¡CLARO QUE SI KARLA MCCORKLE!_ –conteste también gritando.

Ella corrió a mi lado nos volvimos a besar de manera apasionada, sin duda era rápido y aventurado, pero si había aprendido algo en esos cinco años era a no temerle a nada y arriesgarme por algo deseara. Además esto significaba la segunda oportunidad de un amor inconcluso, nos volvimos a despedir, camine silbando con intensa alegría al departamento. Al llegar a este no pude dejarle de contar Stanley, quien estaba sorprendido por no encontrarme al regresar a la casa, se alegró por mí y por Karla. Nuestro romance era de dominio público ya que muchas chicas se preguntaban cómo es que la nueva había podido atrapar a uno de los Gemelos Pines, esto a veces despertaba los celos en Karla pero bastaban unos cuantos besos para que lo olvidara. Nos veíamos todos los días, ella iba a mis entrenamientos yo por ella al hospital, además de que en nuestros ratos libre solíamos ir al departamento a ver películas claro como un pretexto para estar solos.

En una de esas ocasiones veíamos una tonta película de terror acurrucados en el sofá con una manta, al terminar esta quise buscar otra pero Karla me jalo hacia ella, me comenzó a besar dulcemente obviamente correspondí sus besos, estos fueron poco a poco subiendo de intensidad. Ella se fue recostando en el sillón, yo no deje de besarla, esta paso sus manos alrededor de mi cuello y jugaba con mi cabello lentamente mordí uno de sus lóbulos lo cual la hizo sacar un pequeño gemido. Karla acariciaba mi espalda mientras decencia con mis besos por su cuello, su respiración era cada vez más agitada igual que la mía, mis manos exploraban su cuerpo, bajaron por sus piernas suaves y torneadas subieron lentamente hasta encontrar sus nalgas, en efecto ella tenía un espectacular derriére, las toque con deleite, las apreté mientras Karla enredaba una pierna en mi cintura. La excitación era creciente podía sentir como los pantalones empezaban a apretar mi entrepierna, seguía besándola y tocándola, ella también lo hacia había deslizado sus manos por debajo de mi playera y acariciaba directamente mi piel. Desabroche lentamente su blusa pude ver sus enormes senos sólo cubiertos por un sostén rosa, comencé a frotarlos con suavidad sin dejar de besar y morder sus labios, tantas eran las sensaciones acumuladas que ninguno escucho que habían abierto la puerta.

-¡Fingiré que no vi esto! –dijo Stanley yendo directamente a su habitación.

Los dos nos incorporamos inmediatamente Karla abrocho su ropa y yo acomode la mía, ambos estábamos muy avergonzados por lo que había pasado.

-Creo que es mejor que me vaya –dijo sonrojada.

-OK, te acompaño –conteste con vergüenza.

-Bien –tomo su bolso y yo mi chaqueta.

La acompañe hasta el dormitorio en el camino no hablamos mucho, supongo que decir algo acerca de lo que estuvimos haciendo era muy embarazoso para una chica, la deje en la entrada y nos despedimos con un beso. Regrese a la casa con bastante frustración, ya que mi nerd hermano había interrumpido ese grandioso encuentro, al entrar Stanley tomaba una taza de café en la cocina.

-¿Qué haces aquí por qué no estás en la sala? –pregunte.

 _-¡No pienso sentarme donde mi hermano estaba fa…!_ -una vez más no lo deje terminar.

-No lo digas –dije mirándolo fijamente.

 _-¡Jajaja, pero si tenías tus manos en sus pe…!_ -de nuevo lo detuve.

 _-¡CARAJO NO LO DIGAS!_ –decía mientras mi cara se ponía roja como tomate.

-Bien no diré nada y lo siento debí de haber tocado –dijo dándole un sorbo al café.

También me serví una taza y permanecí en silencio hasta que como siempre el sabiondo tenía que molestarme con una de sus preguntas tontas.

-¿Entonces no lo han hecho?

Casi escupo el café al escuchar esto, no es que fuera virgen o algo por el estilo de hecho tenía algo de experiencia sobre todo después de ese viaje que habíamos hecho al "Mardi Gras", esa loca semana que pasamos al lado de esas gemelas pero bueno esa es otra historia. Sin embargo no era cualquier chica esta era Karla mi primer amor y eso debía significar algo, aunque claro si Stanley no hubiera llegado no creo que me hubiera detenido.

-¿Qué te importa? –respondí enojado.

-Eso significa que no –dijo burlonamente.

-No, no lo hemos hecho –conteste mientras hacia la cabeza hacia atrás.

-Bueno Bro, Karla es una chica maravillosa y te quiere así que tiene que ser especial –decía con mucha serenidad.

Porque siempre tiene la razón ese cretino despeinado –si lo sé –dije sacando un poco de frustración.

-Si quieres el departamento sólo dímelo y me quedo con Fidds.

-Lo tendré en cuenta – dije dirigiéndome a mi habitación.

Era obvio que no se lo diría, además en más de una ocasión había tenido que soportar a sus conquistas de una noche en nuestro departamento, bueno en realidad yo también lo hice varias veces. En mi cama no dejaba de pensar en Karla en lo hermosa que era, además de ser divertida e inteligente realmente la amaba y eso me asustaba. Las cosas seguían dándose con naturalidad y encanto entre ambos, habíamos hecho del "The Juke Joint" nuestro lugar favorito, para mi sobre todo por verla en esos nada sutiles _HOTPANTS._ Sin embargo nuestras ansias se apoderaban de nosotros cada beso, cada caricia, cada roce nos encendía lo peor es que seguido a esto sólo nos invadía la frustración por no poder continuar. Pensé en decirle que fuéramos a un Hotel pero lo considere demasiado vulgar y corriente para ella, así que tenía que pensar en otra cosa.

-¡Cabeza hueca! –me escuchas dijo Stanley.

-¿Eh?, ¿Qué paso? -respondí mientras salía de mis pensamientos.

-Voy estar fuera tres días, vamos a comenzar un experimento y lo tenemos que estar monitoreando todo el tiempo –dijo mientras revisaba unos de sus libros.

-Está bien, no se esfuercen demasiado par de nerds –conteste con tranquilidad.

Esa era a ocasión perfecta para estar con Karla, tendríamos todo el departamento para los dos sin que nadie nos molestara, además sin tener que decírselo al presumido, la llame para acordar la cita nos veríamos el sábado a las 8 de la noche en el departamento. Ese día Stanley se marchó a medio día en contra de mi naturaleza desordenada limpie todo el lugar sobre todo mi habitación, prepare una deliciosa cena, también compre un buen vino adorne la mesa con velas y unas flores todo debía de estar perfecto. Me arregle, afeite esa molesta barba que me atormentaba desde los 19, no use nada fuera de lo común ya que ella me dijo que le gustaba como me veía con mis jeans y playera.

Puse una música delicada de fondo y me senté a esperarla, mi corazón latía como loco esa noche no sería mi primera vez pero me emocionaba como si lo fuera. Escuche que sonó el timbre abrí y ahí estaba ella radiante como siempre enfundada en un pequeño y ligero vestido verde, preciosa, demasiado perfecta para este mundo.

-Adelante mi lady –dije mientras abría la puerta se sorprendió al ver lo que había preparado.

-¡Oh Stan!, todo luce hermoso –la escolte del brazo hasta la cocina.

Le ofrecí la silla, ella se acomodó mientras sonreía, le serví la cena además de una copa de vino me senté frente a ella y la mire directamente.

-¿Qué pretendes Stan Pines? –decía coquetamente.

-Sólo pasar un rato con la mujer más maravillosa del mundo –conteste.

Karla se sonrojo, cenamos con tranquilidad ella no dejo de alabar mi buena sazón, le alegraba tener un novio tan considerado como yo. Terminamos de cenar y le propuse que viéramos una de esas cursis películas que tanto le gustaban aceptó gustosa, nos dirigíamos a la sala cuando tomo mi mano.

-La película suena bien pero yo tengo otra idea –sujetaba mi mano y me condujo a mi habitación.

El corazón se me desbordaba, si bien eso era lo que quería no significaba que el nerviosismo no se apoderara de mí, entramos a la habitación ella me tiro en la cama y se puso encima comenzamos a besarnos me sorprendía la osadía de Karla, al parecer ella lo deseaba tanto como yo. Desde esa posición podía acariciar y apretar sus nalgas además el vestido me dio fácil acceso a ellas, podía sentir su cálida piel en mis manos y su húmeda boca en mis labios, jugaba con mi lengua eso era realmente sensual. Lentamente me quito la playera yo la deje hacerlo con mucho gusto, deslicé mis manos por sus piernas y de un solo movimiento le quite el vestido, seguía encima de mi sólo que ahora únicamente llevaba un sexi conjunto de encaje negro, pero lo que me sorprendió fue ver lo que colgaba entre sus senos.

-¿Aun lo conservas? –pregunte emocionado mientras tocaba el collar que le había regalado.

-Por su puesto es lo más valioso que tengo –contesto mientras me miraba a los ojos.

El escuchar eso me hizo extremadamente feliz, ahora ella era quien se encontraba abajo, bese sus labios con lujuria y pasión, después su oreja para seguir bajando por su cuello, mis manos acariciaban sus pechos con delicadeza, ella hacia lo mismo con mi espalda. Mis dedos surcaron su espalda y desabrocharon su sostén liberando ese hermoso par de senos que me moría por probar, pase mi lengua por sus pezones pequeños y cafés, su piel se erizo dejando escapar varios quejidos de placer, los lamia, besaba y mordía dejándome llevar por el placer que esto me provocaba, Karla luchaba por acallar sus gemidos.

Mis manos gozaban de su cuerpo recorriendo cada centímetro de ella, su espalda, sus nalgas, su vientre, sus piernas, sus brazos quería memorizar todo de ella. Me aventure a esa zona intima que tanto ansiaba conocer, la acaricie sobre su ropa interior esto hizo que gimiera aún más fuerte, el escucharla hizo que mi ya evidente erección fuera más grande, el verla con esa cara roja de excitación me intoxicada de placer, quería más de ella, todo lo que tuviera lo quería para mí. Le quiete lo único que quedaba de su ropa regrese a sus labios, a su cuello después fui bajando poco a poco por vientre, la voltee para también saborear su espalda y sin empacho mordisquear sus nalgas, esto la hizo soltar una leve risita que me excito mucho más. Seguí con mi trabajo de saborearla ahora era su ombligo, su bajo vientre, acercándome cada vez a ese lugar anhelado, sentí su vello rizado en mi barbilla, bese el monte de Venus y ella se estremeció fuertemente.

-¿Stan que haces? –pregunto con voz entrecortada.

-Sólo déjate llevar –conteste mientras separaba sus piernas.

Comencé a lamerla lentamente, primero sus labios superiores después introduje lentamente mi lengua, Karla apretaba fuertemente las sabanas dejando escapar todos sus gemidos llenos de placer. Fui más profundo quería saborear toda su intimidad, me excitaba saber que a cada lengüetazo su lubricación aumentaba, jugueteaba con mi lengua y mis dedos dentro de ella, al mordisquear su clítoris se vino en mi boca fue una sensación y sabor indescriptibles. Me levante para ver su rostro lleno ese magnífico orgasmo, ella volvió a besarme una suculenta mezcla de su sabor y nuestras salivas.

-Stan por favor ya no resisto – me dijo al oído, yo tampoco de hecho hice un esfuerzo sobre humano para no correrme dentro de mis pantalones. Me quite los tenis, el pantalón y los bóxer dejando ver mi hombría sin ningún pudor.

¿Qué piensas? –pregunte con excitación y lujuria.

 _-¡Oh por DIOS es ENORME!_ –dijo con sorpresa esto elevo mi orgullo masculino hasta las nubes.

Me acerque a ella de nuevo separe sus piernas, me coloque en su entrada, entonces recordé los condones estire mi mano para alcanzar mi mesa de noche saque el paquete, al ver esto Karla tomo mi mano y dijo.

-Así está bien, es mi primera vez.

Realmente no me importaba utilizar condón o no ya que era la mujer a la que ama y deseaba que esa ocasión fuera única.

-Muy bien –los deje sobre la mesita y volví a besarla.

Fui entrando con delicadeza quería que el dolor fuer el mínimo, aunque para mí el sentir su calor envolverme me estaba enloqueciendo. Karla se abrazaba a mi espalda mientras unas lágrimas bajaban por su mejillas, entre un poco más hasta que ella soltó un gemido de dolor y un línea de sangre recorría sus piernas. La bese una vez más y acaricie su cuerpo intentando reconfortarla.

-Me voy a empezar a mover –le dije al oído.

-Bien – respondió y volvió a besarme.

El ritmo fue suave entraba y salía con suma delicadeza, poco a poco ella fue cediendo al placer de su cuerpo, nuestros jadeos, nuestros besos y nuestras sensaciones se encontraban perfectamente sincronizadas. Ella entre sus gemidos me pidió que fuera más rápido encantado lo hice, ahora el vaivén era mucho más brusco, sus gritos de placer inundaban mis sentidos, puse sus piernas sobre mis hombros para poder penetrarla con intensidad. Ella rasguñaba mi pecho y no dejaba de repetir mi nombre, también me dedicaba a estimular sus senos, todos estos años de sentimientos pedían ser retribuidos a través de ese encuentro. Mis envestidas eran cada vez más fuertes ahora la penetraba de lado para poder acariciar sus perfectas nalgas, ella me regalaba los más eróticos sonidos y eso me hacía querer seguir dándole placer. Una vez más estábamos frente a frente saboreando nuestros labios, sabía que no resistiría mucho.

-Estoy por venirme –dije entre gemidos.

-Yo también –susurro llena de excitación

Sentí como una carga eléctrica bajaba de mi nuca hasta mi entrepierna, intente salir de ella pero me aprisiono con sus piernas, descargue todo lo que tenía dentro ella al hacer esto también termino. Jadeábamos por la sensación orgásmica recién vivida, esa vez fue tanto o mejor como la había imaginado, me deje caer a su lado y ella puso su cabeza sobre mi mecho, yo acariciaba su espalda con mi mano.

-Te amo Stan –dijo con dulzura.

-Yo también –conteste para después volver a besarla.

Nos abrazamos y seguimos así envueltos entre las cobijas un largo rato, hasta que sentí su pequeña mano explorar mi entre pierna, su cálido tacto me hizo reaccionar con igual o mayor excitación que la primera vez.

-¿Un segundo round? –pregunte pícaramente.

-Sip –dijo besándome.

-Bien, pero como tú lo pediste te toca el control –dije mientras me acomodaba boca arriba en medio de la cama.

Karla se subió encima de mí, con el simple roce de nuestras intimidades bastaba para que me corriera, pero lo pude controlar todo es cuestión de respiración. No dejaba de sorprenderme hace unos instantes era virgen y ahora tomaba mi pene y lo ponía dentro de ella, carajo verla hacer eso era demasiado caliente comenzó a moverse lentamente, sus pechos rebotaban con un ritmo casi hipnótico, sobre todo me gustaba ver el collar moverse entre ellos. La sujete de las nalgas y me uní al movimiento ahora era más fuerte y rápido, sentía sus paredes contraerse alrededor mío esa sensación era demasiado para mí, sus gemidos, el rebote de sus pechos todo me parecía un visión del jodido paraíso. Volvimos a terminar juntos deje que los chorros de mi semen caliente la llenaran mientras ella gritaba mí nombre, esa cálida sensación mía y suya se mezclaron escurriéndose por la sabana. Lo hicimos varias veces más hasta caer rendidos, dormimos juntos abrazados, no sé si realmente aquello era lo que la gente llama _AMOR_ pero de que se sentía realmente maravilloso y no quería dejarlo ir.

A la mañana siguiente se marchó temprano ya que tenía guardia en el hospital, ya acompañe hasta su departamento la abrace y la bese de nuevo.

-¿Stan alguna vez te dije por qué me volví enfermera? –dijo Karla.

-No –contesté sin dejarla de abrazar.

-Bueno después de la palea en el mirador, decidí que jamás quería ver a alguien que amara herido. Por lo que supe que quería ser enfermera, si Stan en estos cinco años jamás dejaste mi corazón.

Al escuchar esto me sorprendí yo continúe mi vida con el afán de olvidarla cosa que ahora sabía que nunca paso, la mire a los ojos y sólo dije.

- _Te amare el resto de mi vida_ –miraba a los ojos.

- _Yo lo haré hasta que muera_ –respondió mirándome.

Nos besamos una vez más, se despidió y la vi subir a su departamento, regrese a casa casi cantando me sentía el hombre más feliz en este jodido planeta. Al entrar me sorprendió ver a Stanley tomado un café y unas tostadas sentado en la sala, por lo que le pregunte:

-¿Qué no regresabas hasta mañana nerd?

-El experimento se suspendió porque unos cálculos fallaron –contesto abriendo su libro.

-¡Mala suerte! –dije entre risas.

 _-¡Tú si tuviste buena suerte pervertido!_ –al decir esto me arrojo un cojín.

 _-¡¿QUÉ?!_ –exclame poniéndome rojo.

-Regrese después de media noche pero no los quise interrumpir –decía guiñándome un ojo –aunque después me arrepentí porque no pude dormir en toda la noche.

Al escuchar esto me deje caer en el otro sillón, no sabía que decir ahora él lo sabía todo.

-Pero bueno hermano me siento celoso de tu _"resistencia"_ –ahora bebía un poco más de su café.

 _-¡Oh, Stan eso eres tan gran…!_ –no lo deje terminar la frase.

 _-¡NO LO DIGAS!_ –bufe enojado.

 _-¡Oh, Stan me ven…!_ – lo calle arrojándole el cojín a la cara.

 _-¡QUE TE CALLES CARAJO!_ –decía riendo.

Los os comenzamos a reír Stanley, sabía lo que ella significaba para mí y ese era un enorme paso en nuestra relación, ella era la mujer de mi vida.

 _-¡La verdad es lo mejor que me a pasado en la jodida vida!_ –le dije a mi hermano.

-Lo sé, Karla es una mujer exquisita no lo eches a perder, ahora me voy a dormir –al decir esto se levantó y fue a su habitación.

-¡Oye Stan! –dijo desde su puerta.

-¿Qué paso Bro? –pregunte desde la sala.

 _-¡Karla tus nalgas son exquisitas!_ –dijo riendo, después cerro su puerta con seguro.

 _-¡STANLEY MALDITA SEA!_ –grite desde la sala.

La vida resulta incierta por lo que no sabía hacia donde me llevaría la relación con Karla pero estaba dispuesto a averiguarlo, con el pasar de los días nos hicimos más unidos, tanto que Stanley tuvo que comprar unos audífonos anti sonido. El tiempo y las personas son relativos, todos cambiamos a cada segundo transformándonos en alguien diferente, pero lo único que deseaba era estar con ella el resto de mi vida.

 **FIN**

 **NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

 **Bueno que les pareció esta segunda historia jajajaja cómo se imaginan la intención de esta es que fuera "hot", a decir verdad me encanto que Stanley fuera tan troll con Stan eso hacemos los hermanos ¿no?**

 **Porque hice a Stan abogado muy simple eso explicaría su capacidad de evadir las leyes, además recordé el corto del tatuaje y una de la hipótesis de Dipper es que fue una broma de la universidad.**

 **Incluí sutilmente a Fidds porque he estado leyendo y checando imágenes de Trio Misterio, de hecho me he enamorado del FiddsXStan y del FiddsXStanley pero sobre todo le StanXFiddsXStanley jajaja lo se soy una loquilla. Posiblemente escriba una historia de ellos tres claro cargada de mi estilo /(°3°)/ pero primero actualizare mis otros fics.**

 **¡Quiero un trío con los hermanos Pines!**

 **¡Jóvenes si tiene sexo siempre usen protección no sigan las enseñanzas de este fic!**

 ***Trenton capital de New Jersey**

 ***Derriére trasero en francés!**

 **ESPERO QUE LE HAYA GUSTADO DEJEN SUS COMETARIOS**

 **PARA SABER EN QUE TERMINA LA TRILOGÍA DENLE "** _ **NEXT"**_ **ESTOY SEGURA DE QUE SE SORPRENDERÁN.**


	3. Chapter 3

**PROMESAS ROTAS**

" _Nada importa hace mucho que lo sé, así que no merece la pena nada. Eso sí acabo de descubrirlo."*_

Nada es nunca fácil, y mucho menos con el tiempo. A veces crecer resulta tan difícil, muchas cosas cambian, nosotros cambiamos y aquello que creímos que sería lo mejor de nuestra vida se convierte en una jodida mierda. El reencuentro de Karla en mi vida significaba muchas cosas, la oportunidad de conocer el amor, experimentar en el sexo, entenderme a mí mismo y en esta ocasión unirme más con mi hermano. Sin embargo uno no puede detener el tiempo o a las personas, las cosas que se comparten poco a poco se van desvaneciendo, vuelves a mirar a esa persona que tanto amas y encuentras a un perfecto desconocido pero pese a eso aun la amas, carajo sí que la quería.

El vínculo con mi hermano era algo fuerte e irrompible tan importante como la relación con ella, los amaba tanto a los dos, no sabía cómo vivir sin ninguno de los dos, eran ellos los seres más importantes en mi vida, por eso disfrutaba verlo reír con tanta emoción, disfrutando de esa sensación excitante y desconocida hasta ese instante por nosotros. Siempre habíamos compartido cosas, emociones, sensaciones he incluso a ella, era mi hermano, mi amigo, la otra parte de mí mismo.

 _-¡JAJAJA, STANLEY NECESITARAS UNA PLAYERA NUEVA DESPUÉS DE ESTO!_ –dije mientras reía estruendosamente.

 _-¡LÁSTIMA ERA UNA DE MIS FAVORITAS!_ –decía sin detenerse, su voz delataba su excitación.

Karla se retorcía entre mis manos suplicando que nos detuviéramos, sin embargo ya era muy tarde para regresar, habíamos cruzado esa línea invisible de la cual no hay retorno. Ella seguía gritando pero eso sólo aumentaba nuestra emoción, siempre disfrute de escucharla gritar en la cama pero en esta nueva situación resultaba más gratificante. Reía mientras veía lo que mi hermano era capaz de hacer, ese nerd no dejaba de sorprenderme sí que era hábil en muchas cosas. En cada acción, en cada movimiento, en cada grito y suplica de ella nos sumergíamos en el abismo, de eso estábamos conscientes por lo que disfrutaríamos del camino hasta tocar el fondo.

Esa mujer a la que tanto había amado, a la que le entregue mi corazón, a la que incluso le deje acercarse a mi hermano, si esa mujer que me llevaba a romper muchos limites ahora incluso los de la cordura, aquella que pensé que me había llegado a conocer en todos estos años juntos. Si ella rompió la regla primordial "JAMÁS LASTIMAR A UNO DE LOS GEMELOS PINES".

Sabía perfectamente que si eso pasaba el otro actuaria sin meditarlo dos veces, pero Karla McCorkle decidió ignorarlo ahora conocería las consecuencias.

Las risas enloquecidas de mi hermano se juntaban con las mías, no nos deteníamos aquello era un espectáculo que debía ser admirado de principio a fin, los gritos de ella eran fuertes, llenos de suplicas sin embargo nadie la escucharía, no claro que no, estábamos muy lejos como para que alguien se diera cuenta.

Teníamos un par de años juntos, incluso llegamos a vivir los tres juntos, pero en últimas fechas todo se había ido a la mierda. Se fue del departamento alegando que el hospital donde ahora trabaja le quedaba lejos, lo acepte con resignación pero nada cambio. Cada día sus quejas eran constantes decía que lo que investigamos nos estaba volviendo tristes y sombríos, que si no nos deteníamos enloqueceríamos, que incluso comenzábamos a darte miedo, creo que tenías razón debiste temernos y tal vez no estarías en esta situación. Quise comprenderte, tal vez sólo lo decías porque te preocupabas por mí, después lo dijiste algo que sabías que nunca haría.

-Stan, vámonos de aquí. Comencemos una nueva vida. Solos tu yo.

-¿Y qué hay de Stanley? –pregunte.

-Solos tú y yo –fue tu respuesta.

Me pedias que lo dejara a él, a mi hermano, a ese que incluso jamás me pediría lo tu hiciste. No respondí, sentía como la ira se apoderaba de mis sentidos, jamás abandonaría a mi hermano y eso lo sabias a la perfección. Viajamos un par de semanas a ese extraño pueblo maderero, ese que nos había permitido conocer esa otra versión del mundo, regrese y fui a buscarte.

Te vi besándote en con ese HIPPIE de mierda, ahí en nuestro sitio favorito, en el lugar donde nos habíamos reunido una vez más, ese lugar que era de los dos, esa imagen que despertó mi más profundo odio, me detuviste no dejaste que tocara un centímetro de la cara de ese IDIOTA. Gritaste que todo era mi culpa por dejarte sola por meses por seguir las locuras de mi IMBÉCIL hermano, que aquel tipo realmente te entendía, que él realmente quería cambiar el mundo. Sólo me reí en tu cara pensé que eras una mujer inteligente y ahora resulta que creías en cosas como _"TRASCENDER",_ te volviste una mancha más sobre el pavimento.

No respondí nada, simplemente regrese a casa, durante el camino sentí como tus promesas se habían roto junto con las mías. Todo aquello que alguna vez dijiste se volvía un negro vacío dentro de mi corazón, ahora nada parecía valer la pena, nada tenía significado. Al llegar como cuando tenía doce llore sobre el pecho de mi hermano, porque a pesar de todo me dolía y dolía más allá de lo que podía soportar, además creyó que todo había sido su culpa, pero él jamás me traicionaría eso lo sabía.

Mientras me abrazaba dijo con sombría determinación –Nadie se mete con los Gemelos Pines –ahora ambos esbozábamos un sonrisa que con el tiempo más de uno se arrepintió por conocerla.

Planearlo fue más fácil de lo que imagine, él tenía muchos recursos a su disposición yo conocía perfectamente como torcer la leyes, incluso una vez más volvimos a vernos iguales era parte del plan que nadie nos pudiera distinguir. Sin que te dieras cuenta seguí tus pasos, me asqueaba ver como ahora vivías en esa comuna fumando mariguana todo el día, creyendo que eso cambiaría el mundo. Muchas veces te consolé cuando llegabas llorando horrorizada por lo que veías en el hospital niños y niñas violados por sus propios padres, mujer mutiladas por sus maridos, suicidas y jóvenes que no eran más que un despojo por las drogas y ahora creías que a través de esto podrías conseguir un mundo mejor tal vez tanta miseria te fundió el cerebro.

Descubrí que todos lo sábado iban al bosque de un pueblito lejano para ser "uno con la naturaleza", solo él y tú, sin saberlo nos diste el lugar perfecto para hacerlo. Stanley tenía todo lo necesario para borrar hasta la última huella, nadie nunca sabría lo que hicimos esa noche conduje a cierta distancia para que no nos vieran llegar. Siempre te horrorizaron, los monstruos, las criaturas sobre naturales, los demonios y esas extrañas maravillas que guardaba ese lejano pueblo. Sin embargo a lo que debías de temer siempre estuvo junto a ti, rodeándote, eran las personas que no conocían la moral, asesinos, pederastas, violadores, mentirosos, y un sinfín de adjetivos que únicamente se aplican a los humanos, aquellos que sacrifican a otros por conseguir sus propios objetivos esos eran los verdaderos monstruos, ahora te mostraríamos a un par de auténticos monstruos. Miraban el cielo perdidos en su trance psicotrópico por lo que no escucharon nuestros pasos.

-Hola Karla –dije desde la oscuridad.

Ambos voltearon, te sorprendió vernos ahí los dos, enseguida tus ojos se llenaron de miedo leías nuestras intenciones con un horror desconocido. Ese HIPPIE quiso sentirse valiente.

-No te preocupes nena, yo me encargo de ellos –dijo acercándose a mí me basto un simple cabezazo para derribarlo. Corriste para detenerme pero Stanley te detuvo, comenzaste a gritar de manera desesperada. Unos cuantos golpes y ese bastardo ya suplicaba por su vida, siquiera tuve que utilizar mis nudilleras, me reí cuando vacío sus intestinos en sus pantalones. Seguía golpeando su cara, tus gritos sólo me alentaban más, un golpe y sus dientes estaban regados en el piso, otro y su pómulos se abrieron, uno más dejaron sus ojos desorbitados, a rastras intentaba huir. Menudo espectáculo patético nos daba el cantantucho de mierda con el que ahora te revolcabas.

 _-¡MI TURNO BRO!_ –grito Stanley completamente emocionado.

Camine hacia los dos, te sujete inútilmente intentaste huir. Mirabas mi camisa llena de su sangre liberal, que era tan asquerosa como la de los demás.

 _-¿POR QUÉ STAN TÚ SIEMPRE FUISTE EL HÉROE?_ –gritaste aterrada.

Te susurre la respuesta al odio – _Los héroes no existen_ –al escuchar esto dejaste de pelear.

Stanley lo alcanzo el miserable no era bueno ni para escapar, el primer golpe de mi hermano y ya estaba de nuevo el piso, uno más y dejo de moverse, a él esto no le importó se encima del _HIPPIE DE MIERDA_ y continuaba golpeándolo, nos deleitamos al escuchar como su cráneo se rompía. Ahora su playera estaba llena de sangre y materia encefálica, sin embargo no se detuvo hasta que la cabeza de tu nuevo novio sólo era una masa sanguinolenta.

No dejamos de reírnos por un instante, no importo que acabáramos de asesinar a alguien la noche apenas comenzaba, fue por una cuerda te amordazo, después te puso dentro de la cajuela del auto, lastima te perderías de la última parte del show de _"Thistle Downe"_. Metimos lo que quedaba del cuerpo y lo pusimos en su coche, Stanley lo baño en acido, fue extrañamente genial ver como su cuerpo se corroía. Roseamos el auto con gasolina para después desbarrancarlo, fue una grandiosa diversión ver como estallaba y se consumía por las llamas, eran como un despliegue de juegos artificiales, pero como lo dije la noche a un era joven aun faltabas tú.

Limpiamos con el corrosivo los rastros de sangre y partimos en el auto, la próxima lluvia nos ayudaría a borrar las marcas de los autos, sollozaste todo el camino aunque desconocías tu destino. Al abrir la cajuela te veías tan hermosa y delicada como la primera vez que lo hicimos, Stanley saco de su maletín una pequeña jeringa, la viste con horror presagiando tu suerte después de eso ya no pudiste moverte.

Cuando volviste a abrir los ojos te encontraste sobre una plancha completamente desnuda, la droga que te dio impedía que movieras un musculo pero que pudieras sentir todo lo que estaba por ocurrir. Arranque de tu cuello es collar que un osabas utilizar y lo guarde en mi bolsillo tal vez algún día encontraría a alguien digno de tenerlo, ahora te enseñaríamos el verdadero significado de _TRASCENDER_. Por un instante me pregunte qué es lo que estarías pensando, tal vez te arrepentías por haberme hablado ese día en el centro comercial, bueno eso nunca los sabré.

Tus pupilas estaban dilatadas, fue una lástima estar privados de tus gritos de dolor después del primer corte, las clases de disección por parte del nerd sin duda habían resultado útiles, ese líquido primordial se derramaba por cada una de tus heridas, el olor extrañamente dulzón mezclado con hierro invadía mis sentidos, no pude dejar de probar tu sangre, era de las últimas cosas que saborearía de ti.

Mire tus hermosos ojos negros una vez más, sólo que ahora estaba fuera de sus cuencas, lo último que tocamos fue tu corazón pero esta ya había sucumbido ante la falta de tantos órganos internos. Desprendimos tu magra carne de los huesos, para después desaparecer toda evidencia, huella o marca que nos pudiera delatar, por supuesto con la ayuda de las múltiples sustancias que existían en el laboratorio de la Cabaña, limpiamos cada rincón incluso el auto quedo inmaculado, después de un tiempo no quedaba una huella de tu existencia en esta jodida tierra.

- _Karla yo te amé el resto de tu vida…_ -deje que ese pensamiento se formara en mi mente.

Caminamos abrazados al auto, sólo con una pequeña hielera que Stanley cargaba, seguíamos riendo después de esa siniestra aventura que presagiaba muchas más.

-Bro siempre estaré contigo –dijo mientras golpeaba mi cabeza.

-Lo sé –en aquel instante no sabía que mi hermano también rompías sus promesas.

Ya de vuelta en Trenton preparaba una deliciosa cena, la rutina poco a poco regresaba a la normalidad. Tocaron a la puerta él abrió, era la policía preguntando por mí, fui hasta la puerta no sin antes encargarle la comida.

-Soy yo oficial en que puedo servirle –dije limpiando mis manos en mi mandil.

-Sr. Pines investigamos la desaparición de la señorita Karla McCorkle –dijo observando mi reacción.

-¿Karla desapareció? –fingí sorpresa y aflicción.

-Sí, desde hace aproximadamente una semana. ¿Podría hacerle unas preguntas? –dijo sacando una libreta de notas.

-Claro –conteste y lo invite a pasar.

Respondí todas sus preguntas, narre mi historia de pobre novio desechado por un Hippie mugroso y como habías terminado públicamente conmigo, además dije que desde ese día no te había vuelto a ver. Las cámaras de seguridad de la universidad comprobarían nuestras cuartadas tiempo después, lo único que nunca supieron es que todo el tiempo había sido Stanley cubriendo nuestras huellas al igual que sus manos en todo momento, al terminar el oficial se despidió no sin antes decirme que si me necesitaban volverían a llamar.

-Claro que si espero que aparezca pronto –dije con innecesaria amabilidad.

-¿Qué cocina hule delicioso? –pregunto con curiosidad el policía.

-Unos cortes fino que trajimos de Oregón –conteste tranquilamente.

-Muy bien señor Pines es todo, tenga buena noche y rica cena –dijo el oficial despidiéndose.

Cerré la puerta y me dirigí a la cocina, Stanley descorchaba una botella de Château Lafite*, sirvió dos copas y se sentó a la mesa. Acomode los platos con la mejor presentación posible y cenamos con muchísimo gusto, la carne era delicada y deliciosa un sabor que pocos han conocido.

-¡Brindo por Karla! –levante mi copa.

Stanley hizo lo mismo -¡No cabe duda era un mujer exquisita! –chocamos las copas y seguimos comiendo hasta que el vino y la carne se terminaron.

 **FIN**

* * *

 _ **A MODO DE EPILOGO…**_

Mucho años después un viejo Stan hurgaba en su caja de secretos, buscando justamente el objeto que había iniciado es caja, lo encontró y guardo en su bolsillo.

 _-¡MABEL!_ –grito desde la cocina.

Una pequeña castaña de doce años llego corriendo, llena de alegría y energía cosas que ese anciano amaba de su sobrina nieta.

-¿Qué sucede tío Stan? –dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

-Te tengo un pequeño regalo –dijo estirando la mano.

-¿En serio? –dijo saltando por todo el lugar.

-Si –abrió la mano y dejo ver el pequeño collar de plata con una florecita colgando.

-¡Woow!, ¡Tío Stan es hermoso! –decía mientras se lo ponía.

-Mabel te doy este collar porque sé que nunca me traicionaras –dijo en un tono que le dio un poco de miedo a la niña, pero su tío no era el hombre más normal del mundo por lo que le restó importancia.

-Es una promesa –contesto la castaña mientras estiraba su meñique.

-Es una promesa –dijo su tío mientras cruzaban su dedos.

Mabel salió corriendo para presumirle su nuevo regalo a su hermano, el viejo Stan veía a sus sobrinos jugar en la entrada, por un momento creyó que podía expiar sus pecados a través de esos niños sobre todo con ayuda de la inocencia de su sobrina. Tal vez podía volver a confiar en alguien…

 **NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

Que les parecieron las historias juar, juar, juar estoy segura que no se esperaban este final la verdad que a pesar de ser la historia más corta es mi favorita.

Siniestra verdad lastima pobre Karla y locos Pines, porque me decidí por este desenlace muy fácil el horror es mi género favorito por excelencia. También sabíamos que ese romance no había terminado bien jajaja sólo que lo lleve al peor escenario posible.

¡Karla porque eras tan exquisita!

Lo bueno es que estoy a una semana de que termine el semestre ya solo faltan las calificaciones por lo que creo que estaré más activa, primordialmente me dedicare a mis otros fics pero si surge otra idea tengan por seguro que la desarrollare.

*La cita es de un libro llamado NADA de Janne Teller que en opinión de esta lectora profesional uno de los mejores textos jamás escritos, de que trata el libro esta simple pregunta lo resume todo.

 _¿Qué significado tiene la vida?_

En lo personal me hubiera fascinado que este libro llegara a mis manos cuando tenía catorce años, es simplemente genialidad pura de hecho lo leí en una sola noche.

Me atrevo a recomendártelo Slash Torrance creo que te gustara ya que aunque es muy existencialista te deja algo que pensar a menos a mí me alcanzo para una noche y otros días, mi recomendación simplemente léanlo.

*Château Lafite el vino más caro del mundo.

 **ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS Y GRACIAS POR LEERME.**


End file.
